event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Drones
M11 M11s are Veniri's drones. They use hit-and-run tactics with their Small Pulse Cannon. Accuracy: High, depends on drone speed:enemy speed ratio. Damage: Average (Kinetic) Range: Medium Weapon: Small Pulse Cannon M21 M21 are the Bushrak's first type of drone. They use a Small Laser Beam, and they have the second highest DPS of all Non AI-only drones. Their small fuel reserve however, lower their DPS in actual combat. Accuracy: Perfect, cannot hit slow targets at sufficiently very high drone speeds. Damage: Very High (Heat) Range: Short Weapon: Small Laser Beam M22 M22 drones are the Bushrak's second type of drone. They use Small Stasis Field to stun targets. Accuracy: Average-low, better accuracy against slow, and very fast targets with low turn rate (Like enemies with afterburners). Damage: Very low (Energy) Range: Medium Weapon: Small Stasis Field Special: Paralyzes enemies. M31 M31 are Korerans' drones. They have the best damage per shot of all Non AI-only drones, and the longest range. Also has area-of-effect that allows it to damage multiple, very close targets, as well as penetrate targets with a Frontal Energy Shield. Accuracy: Low. Effective against slow targets. Better with increase in drone speed. Damage: Very high (Energy) Range: Long Weapon: Small Proton Torpedo M41 M41 are Taraniak's drones. They have short-range, but high damage per shot with a Small Lightning Cannon. When they die, they release a small cloud of No-type damage gas, damaging enemies caught in it. Accuracy: Good, Unimpressive against fast-moving ships Damage: Medium (Energy) Range: Short Special: Drone regenerates its HP over time, and release noxious gas upon death Weapon: Small Lightning Cannon M51 M51 are the Sayjix's first type of drones. They attack at short range with a Small Plasma Cannon. Armored fuel allows them to attack for a long period of time to compensate for their weapon's low accuracy. Their DPS is the highest among Non AI-only drones. Accuracy: Average-low; High rate of fire, but a wide firing arc. More effective with an increase in drone speed or against bigger targets. Damage: Very high (Heat) Range: Short-Medium Weapon: Small Plasma Cannon M54 M54 are the Sayjix's second type of drones. They attack at moderately long-range with a Small Missile Launcher. They also inflict area-of-effect explosions which can penetrate Frontal Energy Shields. Accuracy: Average-high. However, their missiles can be fooled by ECM Jammer flares. Damage: High (Heat) Range: Medium-long Weapon: Small Missile Launcher M81 M81 are Unknown faction drones. They are similar to the M21, with less damage, but they can heal their mother ship with their Small Repair Beam. Accuracy: Perfect, just like M21. Damage: Average (Energy) Range: Short Weapon: Small Repair Ray Special: Heal their mother ship, improved with +drone damage. A1 A1 are Daazen's drones. They are similar to the M21 drones but use a Small Energy Siphon to drain the energy of the enemy. Accuracy: Perfect, weapon sticks to the enemy once in contact. Damage: Very low (Energy) Range: Short Weapon: Small Energy Siphon Special: Drain the enemy's energy, improved with +drone damage. M91 Usually referred to as Imperial Drone, M91 are AI-exclusive drones of The Empire, use only by the Double Veteran Dreadnought and Veteran Imperial Starbase. They have very large hull compare to other drones, even surpass some Frigates, equipped with an Anti-Matter Reactor and a Large Nuclear Drive. They are armed with two weapons, a Rocket Launcher M2 for ranged offence and a very high healing rate Repair Ray exclusive to these drones to repair their mothership. By far the most dangerous drones, especially at close range, due to the Repair Ray's high DPS. Accuracy: Average with Rocker Launcher M2; Perfect with Repair Ray Damage: High with Rocket Launcher M2(Heat); Very High with Repair Ray(Energy) Range: Long with Rocket Launcher M2; Medium with Repair Ray Weapon: Rocket Launcher M2 and Repair Ray Special: Heal their mother ship Drone Santa Used by the Double veteran Santa Claus Capital Ship, these are the fastest and most damaging drones while also having a good amount of health. They use the same Large Lightning Cannon as the Kraken X and XX, making them extremely dangerous. Accuracy: Really good Damage: Really high(Energy) Range: Medium-long Weapon: Large Lightning Cannon S1 Found on the Harbour, these drones are by far the most durable and nonetheless have good range and damage. Accuracy: Pretty good Damage: Average (Kinetic) Range: Medium-Long Weapon: Pulse Cannon M2 Salvage Drone Currently only used in event Horizon Frontier but the data for them can be found in the main game. They can be found as foes in exploration or as drones sent by the base to pick up loot, although will not attack despite having a weapon. Accuracy: ? Damage: Good (Energy) Range: Medium Weapon: Fusion Beam Drone Stats: (please contribute to this page) Category:Module Types Category:Ships